


Bikky-sitting

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Babysitting, Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo has to go away for a few days and leaves Dee in charge of Bikky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bikky-sitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/gifts).



> **Setting:** Somewhere around Vol. 1 or 2.
> 
> Written for jujitsuelf’s prompt ‘any - any - babysitting,’ at fic_promptly.

Bikky scowled. “I don’t need a babysitter!”

“You’re ten! D’ya seriously think Ryo is gonna let you stay at his place alone?”

“It’s my place too now. I have my own room and everything!”

“Not the point. Ryo is your legally appointed guardian, he asked me to keep an eye on you while he’s not here, so you’re stuck with me.” Dee threw himself onto the sofa and stretched his legs out in front of him. “Besides, I don’t think you really want to give him something else to worry about; he’s got enough on his mind right now with his uncle in the hospital. He’ll be back in a day or two; we just have to tolerate each other until then. Okay?”

“I guess. What happened to Ryo’s uncle?”

“Heart attack, I think. Ryo said he’s going to be fine, he’s having surgery first thing tomorrow. You want pizza for dinner?”

“Yeah!”

Dee pulled out his phone and made a call to the pizza place. “Better get your homework done while we wait for it to arrive.”

“But I was gonna watch TV!”

“If you don’t do your homework, Ryo will kill us both when he gets back. The sooner ya get started, the sooner it’ll be done. And if you get it all done without complaining, I might let ya stay up to watch the game.”

“Seriously?”

“On one condition.”

Bikky looked wary. “What’s that?”

“Not a word to Ryo. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt us. Deal?”

“Deal!”

 

OoOoOoO

 

Bikky fell asleep before the game finished, but Dee waited until the end to put his charge to bed. The following morning, Bikky was drooping over his breakfast.

“So tired!”

“Guess that’s what ya get for staying up so late.” Dee was completely unsympathetic.

“You’re the one said I could.”

“Didn’t say you had to, so don’t blame me; it’s not my problem. Now eat your breakfast, if you’re not careful you’ll be late for school.”

“But I’m tired! Can’t I stay home today?”

“No way! I have to go to work, so you have to go to school.”

“You shouldn’t have stayed up so late then.”

“Difference is, I’m not tired,” Dee smirked. Bikky made a rude gesture, so Dee made one back. “Hurry up and get ready, I’ll drop you off at school. Least you won’t have to walk.”

 

OoOoOoO

 

“I’ve already finished my homework,” Bikky announced when Dee arrived back at Ryo’s place that night, later than planned because of work. “Does that mean I can stay up?”

“Are you gonna complain about being tired in the morning?”

“Nope! I had a free period so I slept then.”

“Suit yourself. Here, I got Chinese for dinner.” Dee dumped a bag on the coffee table. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

“’kay!”

They watched sports on TV all evening until Dee decided to turn in. He switched off the TV, hauled Bikky to his room then climbed gratefully into Ryo’s comfy bed, falling asleep almost immediately. 

 

OoOoOoO

 

Sometime during the night, Bikky must’ve gotten lonely because when he woke the next morning, Dee found the boy snoring beside him. He checked the clock and found the alarm hadn’t gone off. 

“Shit! We’re gonna be late!”

Bikky stirred. “Whassamatter?”

“We overslept! Don’t you have that math test today?”

“Yep. Why d’you think I turned the alarm clock off?”

“You did WHAT? I’m in court today! If I’m late, I’ll be in big trouble! Go get dressed, and hurry it up!”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Then I’ll haul your ass to school dressed in your PJs! See how Carol likes you then!”

Bikky’s eyes went comically wide and he fled. Dee snickered as he snatched up his suit and headed for the shower.

Ten minutes later, they were both ready.

“What about breakfast?” 

Dee shoved a carton of juice and a box of crackers at the boy. “Eat on the way.” 

“That’s all I get?”

“You’re lucky. I didn’t even get a coffee.” 

“What about lunch?”

“There’s ten bucks in your book bag; buy yourself something.”

 

OoOoOoO

 

That night, Dee was exhausted and stressed after a day in court. He didn’t even mention Bikky’s homework, never mind bedtime, just settled in front of the TV with pizza and beer. Bikky shrugged, fetched a soda, and helped himself to pizza. They didn’t say a word to each other all evening.

 

OoOoOoO

 

When Ryo arrived home in the early hours of the following morning, he found the TV still on, blaring out some late-night game show. Dee and Bikky were sprawled on the sofa, fast asleep. Ryo shook his head, too tired to get angry. Putting his bag down he went over to the TV and turned it off.

The sudden silence woke Dee. “Ryo? That you?”

“Yes, it’s me. What’s Bikky doing still up? It’s after one in the morning.”

“It’s Saturday tomorrow, I told him he could watch the game. Don’t be too hard on him; he’s really missed you.”

Ryo looked fondly at the sleeping boy. “I missed him too. Everything been okay here?”

“We managed not to kill each other, does that count?” 

Ryo laughed softly. “Maybe one day you’ll actually get along.”

“Don’t count on it. How’s your uncle?”

“He’s doing well, he should make a full recovery.”

“That’s good news. You look beat, you should turn in.”

“I’d better put Bikky to bed first.”

“I can do that, won’t be the first time.” 

Ryo frowned. “He’s stayed up late before? Dee, I’ve only been gone three days…”

Dee winced. He’d really put his foot in it. It wasn’t fair of Ryo to question him while he was half asleep. “How much trouble am I in?”

“I’m too tired to think right now, I’ll tell you in the morning.” Ryo shoved both hands through his hair and stretched, easing the kinks out of his muscles. Two nights in hospital chairs and a late flight had done him no good at all. “You’re welcome to stay over if you want, just don’t wake me in the morning. And Dee?”

Dee turned from picking the sleeping Bikky up off the sofa.

“Next time I need a babysitter, I’ll ask Melinda next door.”

Dee’s face brightened. “Promise?”

Ryo opened his mouth to reply, then shook his head. “Goodnight, Dee.” He picked up his bag and walked into the bedroom, leaving the door ajar.

Looked like he’d still be allowed to sleep in Ryo’s King sized bed, so his partner couldn’t be all that mad at him. Smiling, Dee went to put his burden to bed. It was good to have Ryo home.

The End


End file.
